The Tournament in the Fudel Era
by Carrie0
Summary: Naraku is desparate for jewl shards, so he decides to start a tournament thinking he can kill Inuyasha and steal his shards, but he doesn't expect Yusuke and the others to be there. His little tournament turns into his worst nightmare when the time comes


Disclaimer: Although I came up with the story line for this fanfic, my friend was a great help in creating it and keeping characters on-character.  
  
Koenma FE: this is not good...   
  
Jorge: whats not good, Koenma-sama?  
  
Koenma FE: LOOK AT THE SCREEN, NIMROD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jorge: *looks at screen* a baboon! cute...   
  
Koenma: thats is NOT a baboon!!!!!!   
  
Jorge: but it looks so kawaii!!!!   
  
Koenma: THATS NARAKU, STUPID!!!   
  
Jorge: WHAT!?!?!?! He's wanted all over Spirit World!   
  
Koenma: EXACTLY!!!!!!!! now, are you familiar with the Shikon no Tama?   
  
Jorge: yes, it was created by Lady M-   
  
Koenma: I KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jorge: i was only trying to explain...   
  
Koenma: SOMETHING THAT I ALREADY KNOW!!!!!! Anyways, it appears to be that Naraku has a tournament planning.   
  
Ogre: a tournament? why?   
  
Koenma FE: TO GET THE JEWEL, STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jorge: yes, but why would he do that?   
  
Koenma: most likely trying to get the rest of the Shikon, this is serious! Not to mention the paperwork!   
  
Jorge: then why dont you just call in the Reiki Tantei?   
  
Koenma: THEY'RE ON VACATION!!!!! and even they cannot defeat Naraku, we need help, serious help!   
  
Botan: Koenma-sama, I just brought in the remaining souls, man there are more people dying each day.   
  
Koenma: oh, Botan, there's my favorite ferrygirl! I need help!   
  
Botan: what kind of help? sir.   
  
Koenma: you are aware that the Reiki Tantei is on vacation, are you not?   
  
Botan: yes...   
  
Koenma: and that Naraku is on the loose, correct?   
  
Botan: yes...   
  
Koenma: and that we're in serious trouble, ne?   
  
Botan: hai...   
  
Koenma: what's a demi-god to do?   
  
Botan: have you tried talking to your father? King Enma?   
  
Koenma: no use, he's never here when i need him!   
  
Botan: oh, dear, this is serious!   
  
Koenma: so now what?   
  
Botan: hmm... now if only you could go back and forward in time or something...   
  
Koenma: I GOT IT!!!!!!!!! *runs away*   
  
Botan: where is he going?   
  
Jorge: I'm not sure...   
  
Koenma: I'M BACK!!!! *pulls out a disk*   
  
Botan: whats that?   
  
Koenma: a cd, Spirit World technology is very advanced, you know!  
  
Koenma: *inserts disk into screen*   
  
Botan: amazing!   
  
Koenma: this disk allows me to be in contact with the future.   
  
Jorge: remarkable!   
  
Koenma: now lets hope that the future me is there!   
  
Koenma F: Hello? whos calling?   
  
Botan: OMG!!!!! IT WORKS!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Koenma FE: of course it works!!! its brand new!!!   
  
Koenma F: huh? whats going on? i got 2 pounds worth of paperwork and i got no time for this! HELLO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Koenma FE: LOOK DOWN!!!!!!!!   
  
Koenma F: :S :S   
  
Koenma F: YUSUKE!!!!!! I bet that baka's behind this, i swear, i'll get him back...   
  
Koenma FE: this is not a joke!!! THIS IS BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Koenma F: ok, but first tell me that i'm not talking to myself!!!!!!!!   
  
Koenma FE: your not!!! acually, you are, well, AHH!!   
  
Koenma F: forget it!!! Who are you? really?   
  
Koenma FE: you know that little disc that allows you to be in contact with the future?   
  
Koenma F: that peice of junk? the last time i remembered using it, it was in the Fudel- oh, i shouldve expected this   
  
Koenma FE: darn right you shouldve!   
  
Koenma F: so, your saying that your me, but in the Fudel Era?   
  
Botan FE: HELLO!!!!!   
  
Botan F: HIYA!!!!!!!   
  
Koenma F: BOTAN!!!!! dont scare me like that!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Botan F: I thought you needed some assistance.   
  
Koenma FE: BACK TO THE SUBJECT, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!   
  
Koenma F: OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Koenma FE: if you were in this position before, then you should already know whats going on!   
  
Koenma F: But that was centuries ago!!!   
  
Koenma FE: ok, ya know Naraku?   
  
Botan F: yes, he dies hundreds of years ago.   
  
Koenma FE: not here, I'm asking a favor of you, please bring in the Reiki Tantei!   
  
Koenma F: how? how are we supposed to get them back in time?   
  
Koenma FE: by using the Shikon no Tama.   
  
Koenma F: that little thing? thats in storage, its a BIG mess there, how am i supposed to find it?   
  
Koenma FE: that would be your problem!!!!! now, when you find it.   
  
Koenma F: you mean IF we find it.   
  
Koenma FE: whatever, now IF you find it, there's a shrine just outside of the, well, in your time, i think its called Tokyo, right?   
  
Koenma F: uh huh.   
  
Koenma FE: use the shrine!!   
  
Koenma F: how?   
  
Koenma FE: you figure that out! now, just do it! the fate of past AND present is in the hands of the Reiki Tantei!   
  
Koenma F: I forgot how serious it was, it will be done!   
  
Koenma FE: good, Botan will meet them there.   
  
Botan FE: I will? Oh yes, i will! and i'll bring my famous cookies too!!   
  
Botan F: oh!!! have you tried adding maple syrup?   
  
Koenma F & FE: SHUT UP, BOTAN!!!!!   
  
Botan F & FE: Hai, Koenma-sama!   
  
Koenma F: well, bye, uhh... me   
  
Koenma FE: you'll thank me later...   
  
Koenma F: uhh... thank me?   
  
Koenma FE: just go!!!!   
  
*screen turns off*   
  
Koenma FE: I hope they make it in time...   
  
---------------------------------Present Spirit World---------------------------------   
  
Koenma: too confusing, i have enough work as it is!   
  
Botan: would you like me to bring Yusuke and the others?   
  
Koenma: yes, yes   
  
Botan: alright, sir!  
  
------------------------------Sariaski Jr. High-----------------------  
  
Yusuke: SPRING BREAK!!!!!!!!! OH YA!!!!!!!!!!! NO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Keiko: acually, you practically never go to school anyways   
  
Yusuke: oh c'mon, Keiko, I'm trying to enjoy this one moment!!!!   
  
Kuwabara: OI! URAMESHI!!!!!!! NO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!! 2 WEEKS!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: can you say that in acual sentences?   
  
Kuwabara: whatever   
  
Botan: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: STOP DOING THAT!!!!   
  
Botan: well, i was just trying to raise your spirits! hehe   
  
Yusuke: My spirits are already raised! NO SCHOOL FOR 2 WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Botan: but you never go to school anyways!   
  
Keiko: I told you...   
  
Yusuke: so why are you here anyways?   
  
Botan: I have a new assignment for you!   
  
Yusuke: WHAT!?!?!?!?! But its spring break!!!   
  
Yusuke: cant i ever enjoy my vacation?   
  
Botan: but isnt everyday a vacation?   
  
Yusuke: no, those days i HAD to go to school, but in the next 14 days, NO BODY HAS TO GO!!!!!!   
  
Keiko: your hopeless...   
  
Kuwabara: so, whats the new mission, Botan?   
  
Botan: I'll have Koenma tell you, c'mon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: *grumbles*   
  
Keiko: YOU'D BETTER DO SOME GROWING UP, YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan: *disappears to spirit world*   
  
------------------------------Spirit World----------------------------   
  
Koenma: your here, good.   
  
Hiei: hn, took you long enough...   
  
Botan: can you blame us? we just got back from Ningenkai!   
  
Hiei: and so did we.   
  
Kurama: now hiei...   
  
Hiei: stupid fox...   
  
Koenma: now, back to the subject, you all know why your here, correct?   
  
Yusuke: uhhh... no   
  
Koenma: You mean you didnt tell them?   
  
Botan: I... thought you were going to tell them *kitty face*   
  
Koenma: ughh, oh well, I'm already behind. anyways are you familiar with the Shikon no Tama?   
  
Kurama: you mean the Jewel of the 4 souls?   
  
Koenma: yes, how did you know?   
  
Kurama: i read...   
  
Yusuke: thats a surprise...   
  
Koenma: now, the present Shikon is currently in safe-keeping, however, the past Shikon is not.   
  
Yusuke: uhhh, why do we have to worry about some stinky past?   
  
Kuwabara: YA!!!   
  
Koenma: even we, of the Spirit World are mystified as well, but, i've just found out that the past can be linked with the present, thanks to a certain toddler...   
  
Hiei: you mean yourself?   
  
Botan: KOENMA IS NOT A TODDLER!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Koenma: ahem, anyways, i guess you can say, myself but not exactly, wait, off subject!   
  
Koenma: now, from the information we have received, there will be a shrine that can take you into the past, just outside of tokyo.   
  
Kurama: exactly what time period will we arrive in?   
  
Koenma: the... the Sengoku Jidai...   
  
Kurama: but thats the most brutal of all era's in Japan!   
  
Koenma: well if it wasnt why do you think we are being called for help!?   
  
Kurama: nevermind.   
  
Koenma: now, I want you 4 to investigate the shrine oh, and take the Shikon no Tama just incase!   
  
Botan: but I thought you couldnt find it!   
  
Koenma: oh ya! I'll guess i'll think of something, now shoo!!!! on with you!! you have a mission at hand!!   
  
Yusuke: geese, you don't have to be so bossy!   
  
All 5: *goes back to Ningenkai*   
  
Botan: it's a little late to do this today, i'll meet you guys at the bus station tommorrow ASAP!!!   
  
Kuwabara: uhh... ok   
  
Yusuke: now wait a minute!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL KEIKO!?!?!?!?!?!?   
  
Botan: dont worry, I'll think of something! whos got your back?   
  
Yusuke: *mumbles* thanks, Botan   
  
--------------------------------Sengoku Jidai------------------------------   
  
Naraku: I will make you that you die, once and for all, Inuyasha!   
  
Inuyasha: I'd like to see you try.   
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!! NO!!!!!!!   
  
Naraku: *creates a miasma*   
  
Kagome: *shoots an arrow at miasma, arrow goes through miasma and wounds Naraku*   
  
Naraku: ugh, you were lucky this time, next time i will surely make sure that you die! *disappears*   
  
Inuyasha: DAMN!!!!! he got away!   
  
Kagome: we'll get him next time, its getting late, i'll cya tomorrow.   
  
Inuyasha: atleast thats one night without your yelling...   
  
Kagome: what was that?   
  
Inuyasha: nothing...   
  
Kagome: good *jumps into well*   
  
-----------------present day, Kagome's house--------------   
  
Sota: heya, sis.   
  
Kagome: oh hi Sota *yawn*   
  
Grampa: so, did ya finally beat Naraku?   
  
Kagome: no, he got away, i think i'll get some sleep, cya tommorow.   
  
Sota: k, bye   
  
------------------morning, bus station------------------   
  
Yusuke: *mumbles* I still don't see why I have to work on vacation...   
  
Kuwabara: HEY!!! I have to go, too, you know!   
  
Yusuke: whatever...   
  
Hiei: *from the shawdows* I've been waiting...   
  
Yusuke: your always waiting!!!! Where's Kurama and Botan?   
  
Botan: PRESENT!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: YAHHH!!!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Botan: *kiddy face* gomen...   
  
Yusuke: you'd better be...   
  
Botan: anyways, I brought coffe for Kuwabara, coffe for you, and I brought soda for Hiei, sorry, didnt know what you wanted.   
  
Botan: and I got tea for Kurama, where is he anyways?   
  
Kurama: sorry, I was in the school library.   
  
Yusuke: on vacation?   
  
Kurama: heh, yes. and arigato for the tea...   
  
Hiei: hn *dumps soda in the trash*   
  
rest: *drinks up*   
  
*bus arrives*   
  
Yusuke: *enters bus*   
  
Kuwabara: *enters bus*   
  
Hiei: *enters bus*   
  
Kurama: *enters bus*   
  
Botan: *from outside thebus, hands communication mirror to Yusuke* now, call if you need me, press "B" for speed dial, tootles!!! *watches as bus leaves*   
  
Botan: now i hope Koenma knows what he's thinking...   
  
-----------------------------inside bus--------------------------------   
  
Yusuke: so... how long is it to this shrine?   
  
Kurama: *looks up at schedule* about 2 and a half hours...   
  
Kuwabara: WHAT!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!!?!?!?   
  
Hiei: he said 2 and a half hours, baka   
  
Kuwabara: SHIMATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kurama: watch your language!   
  
Kuwabara: ...sorry...   
  
------------------2 and a half hours later-------------------   
  
Kurama: well, its done.   
  
Hiei: *looks at kuwabara* so whos going to wake sleeping beast?   
  
Yusuke: oh for crying out loud! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!!!!!   
  
Kuwabara: *shoots up* who? what? where?   
  
Kurama: the rides over.   
  
Kuwabara: finally!!!   
  
all: *gets off of bus*   
  
----------------------------at the shrine-------------------------   
  
Kurama: Interesting, I sence a force from that tree.   
  
Kuwabara: i sence a force EVERWHERE.   
  
Grampa: hello, youngters! how may i help you? are you here to see Kagome?   
  
Yusuke: who?   
  
Kurama: *breaks in* er, we're here to study the Sengoku Jidai, its do by the end of Spring Break and we thought we'd get a head start.   
  
Grampa: the Sengoku Jidai? ah yes, the most brutal era in Japan.   
  
Kurama: yes, and we're also studying about how the Shikon no Tama is related to the Sengoku Jidai as well.   
  
Grampa: you- you- you are?   
  
Yusuke: umm, yep.   
  
Grampa: oh, would you look at the time. I have to go, and make sure that you dont go near into the well.   
  
Kuwabara: what well?   
  
Grampa: er-- bye!   
  
Hiei: that old man was hiding something   
  
Kuwabara: oh, YOU THINK?   
  
Hiei: i'll pretend i didnt hear that...   
  
Yusuke: so what was that well he was talking about?   
  
Kurama: maybe we should take a look   
  
Kuwabara: ya, sure, wait! did you see that?   
  
Yusuke: ya, that girl just went into that shack!   
  
Kurama: lets go investigate.   
  
Yusuke: we got nothing else to do.   
  
Hiei: lets go   
  
------------------------inside the shack----------------------   
  
Kuwabara: she's gone!   
  
Yusuke: you think she went inside the well?   
  
Kuwabara: ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?!?!   
  
Yusuke: no, I dont know about you, but i'm going in *jumps*   
  
Kuwabara: URAMESHI!!!!!! *no answer*   
  
Kurama: its worth a try *jumps in*   
  
Hiei: *jumps in*   
  
Kuwabara: HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!! *jumps in as well*   
  
Kuwabara: oh great!! we're now at the bottom of a stinky well!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: is that you, Kuwabara?   
  
Kuwabara: OF COURSE ITS ME!!!!   
  
Yusuke: lets just get out of here, there's a ladder over there*   
  
Both: *climbs up the ladder*   
  
Hiei: we've been waiting.   
  
Kuwabara: IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Yusuke: this isnt the shrine!!!!!!   
  
Kurama: not at all   
  
--------------------------------Inuyasha-------------------------------   
  
Inuyasha: *growl* I smell demons   
  
Sango: how many are there?   
  
Inuyasha: 1. no 2. atleast 2   
  
Miroku: Is it serious?   
  
Kagome: Wait a minute! how do you know that they're enemies?   
  
Inuyasha: I havent met a single demon that didnt turn out to be an ememy.   
  
Kagome: what about Koga? or Shippou?   
  
Inuyasha: Shippou's a measily little runt--   
  
Shippou: HEY!!   
  
Inuyasha: --and I never want to hear the name Koga ever again.   
  
Kagome: don't be silly.   
  
Inuyasha: silly or not, i still think we should meet them.   
  
Kagome: you always jump to conclusions!   
  
Inuyasha: *ignores Kagome and leaves with tetsaiga*   
  
Kagome: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING????????????????????? Your still wounded from the last encounter of Naraku!   
  
Inuyasha: feh, come off my back *leaves*   
  
Kagome: oh that jerk. *follows Inuyasha*   
  
Sango: we should go with them just in case.   
  
Miroku: right   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Yusuke: So, where do you think we are?   
  
Kurama: most likely in the Sengoku Jidai.   
  
Yusuke: lets get this over with! I bet Keiko's steaming right now.   
  
Hiei: hn. since when did you start caring about what Keiko thinks?   
  
Yusuke: I DONT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kuwabara: sure...   
  
Kurama: *sweat drop*   
  
Yusuke: whos that?   
  
Kuwabara: whos what?   
  
Yusuke: *points to the four people heading their way*   
  
Kuwabara: ohh   
  
Botan: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: AHHHHHH!!!!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Botan: from the well, we couldnt find you anywhere so we figured that you found the way back to the Sengoku Jidai, oh and more good news, we found the Jewel!!!! *takes out a bottle with the entire Shikon.   
  
Botan: I didnt know what to do about Keiko so I thought I'd just bring her along!!   
  
Yusuke: YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Keiko: she brought me along! and guess what I brought!!! PUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Puu: PUU!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: *falls over* this is SOO humiliating...   
  
Kagome: *catches up to Inuyasha* INUYASHA!!! I sence a Jewel shard!!! and its strong, VERY strong!!   
  
Inuyasha: what? SPIT IT OUT, WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kagome: its coming from them!! *points to yuyu gang*   
  
Inuyasha: *prepares to unsheath tetsaiga*   
  
Botan: now, the past Botan said something about meeting her here, and I dont see her anywhere!   
  
Yusuke: maybe she's just late, or she got lost.   
  
Botan: I dont see how, Koenma's ferrygirls NEVER get lost OR tardy, something must've happened.   
  
Yusuke: or she got lost?   
  
Keiko: yusuke, dont be so rude!   
  
Inuyasha: *starts charging at yuyu gang*   
  
Yusuke: KEIKO!!!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yuyu gang: *dodges Inuyasha's attack*   
  
Inuyasha: what did you say?   
  
Yusuke: I said SHUT UP!!!! and what do you want?   
  
Inuyasha: hand over the jewel shards!   
  
Botan: what do you mean "shards"? we have the who--   
  
Yusuke: shush! thats information that they don't need to know!  
  
Inuyasha: alright, hand over the shards or else!   
  
Yusuke: or else what?   
  
Inuyasha: THATS IT!!! *starts charging at Yusuke*   
  
Kagome: sit boy!   
  
Inuyasha: MAKE ME!!! *gets up*   
  
Kagome: sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!!   
  
*crash**crash**crash**crash**crash**crash**crash**crash**crash**crash*   
  
Inuyasha: STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: *sweat drops*   
  
Kagome: now, lets go back to the village and sort things out properly.   
  
Keiko: thank you, I've been waiting for someone to say that.   
  
Puu: PUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kurama: from the looks of those clothes, i think your from our time.   
  
Kagome: yes, yes I am.   
  
Sango: should we really trust these people?   
  
Kagome: they seem nice enough   
  
Miroku: some things aren't what they seem.   
  
Kagome: it's still worth a try, follow me!   
  
-------------------------------at the village---------------------------------   
  
Kagome: I'm Kagome Higara   
  
Keiko: Keiko Yukimura   
  
Yusuke: Yusuke Urameshi.   
  
Kuwabara: Kazuma Kuwabara.   
  
Kurama: Suuichi Minamino   
  
Sango: Sango of the demon slayers   
  
Miroku: Miroku, a boodist monk   
  
Shippo: I'm Shippo!   
  
Botan: I'm Botan! :D   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha....   
  
Inuyasha: ugh, Inuyasha.   
  
*all looks at Hiei*   
  
Hiei: hn, Hiei Jaganshi   
  
Kagome: now that we're properly acqainted, who are you, and why are you here?   
  
Yusuke: you see--   
  
Kagome: WAIT!!!! Where did Inuyasha go?   
  
Inuyasha: *comes back with 3 girls and Jin* feh, do any of these belong with you?   
  
Yusuke: JIN!!!!!!!! Yukina!!!!!!! Shizuru!!!! GRANDMA!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Genkai: after Keiko and Botan jumped into the well, Yukina insisted on coming, and then, Shizuru wanted to come to. Koenma sent me and Jin for guidance.   
  
Yusuke: JIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Jin: oi, urameshi!   
  
Yusuke: JIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ok, what did that baby do to get you to come? pixy stix?   
  
Jin: no, TWO PIXY STIX!!!!!!!   
  
all but Jin: *falls over*   
  
Yusuke: now, WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: would you like to start sharing?   
  
Kagome: yes, now about how you got your hands on Jewel shards and why your here.   
  
Yusuke: oh, that, Koenma said.   
  
Botan: ahem.   
  
Yusuke: "Lord" Koenma said that there would be a portal which goes back in time around where you live. so he sent us to get rid of this demon.   
  
Kagome: what demon?   
  
Yusuke: according to Koenma, the demon, i think, Nosaku, I think was capable of ripping through dimension walls so he sent us to help.   
  
Inuyasha: Naraku... *growls*   
  
Kuwabara: wha?   
  
Inuyasha: his name's Naraku...   
  
Kagome: ok, now that we have that cleared, i'm sencing Jewel shards from you--   
  
Botan: *takes the Jewel out* you mean this old thing?   
  
Kagome: *gasp* YOU HAVE THE WHOLE, ENTIRE SHIKON NO TAMA!!!!!!!   
  
Botan: yes, its been in safe-keeping in Spirit World for the past 15 years   
  
Miroku: but how can you have the whole thing if Naraku has most of it?   
  
Botan: simple enough!! it was AFTER Naraku when Reiki managed to get hands on it, and it was put in safe-keeping. until now, Koenma thought that it might do us some good, and dont worry, its 100% purified!!!   
  
Kagome: its so simple!   
  
Botan: oh, and before we forget, this is Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister. Yukina, she's He- He- I mean she's a Koorime! ah yes, this is Genkai, Yusuke's teacher, and before I forget, this is Jin, he's a master of wind.   
  
Yusuke: you sure like to talk, dont you?   
  
Botan: *Kitty face*   
  
Inuyasha: SLOW DOWN!!!!! ok, the Jin-- guy is a master of wind?   
  
Jin: AYE!!! I'm the master!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: tell me about it...  
  
Sango: so does that mean that you would be better than a wind sorcerest like Kagura?  
  
Jin: well, can she fly?  
  
Inuyasha: ya, if you count sitting on over-sized feathers flying.   
  
Jin: ok, that proves I'm stronger!!!! :D   
  
Yusuke: you had wayyy to much sugar in the past 24 hours, ya know...   
  
Jin: AYE!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: wait, whos Kagura anyways?   
  
Sango: a wind sorceress, one of Naraku's incarnations.   
  
Kuwabara: INCARNATION!?!?!?! woah, thats freaky   
  
Hiei: baka   
  
Kuwabara: what was that, half-pint?   
  
Hiei: hn, I'll pretend I didnt hear that   
  
Yukina: please don't fight.   
  
Hiei: hn *turns around*   
  
Kuwabara: ok, Yukina!!!   
  
Inuyasha: so are we gonna look for Jewel shards or what?   
  
Kagome: we dont need to anymore, botan has the entire thing.   
  
Botan: no, I still think it would be best to keep looking, the less Naraku has, the better.   
  
*all goes hunting for jewl shards*  
  
Yusuke: so sango and Miroku, I get why Inuyasha and Kagome are after Naraku, but why are you?   
  
Miroku: my grandfather was cursed by Naraku and our family line shall suffer the fate of a portal in our hands that will eventually suck myself in as well, until Naraku is killed   
  
Sango: I come from a line of demon slayers, our village was brutally slaughtered by Naraku and he currently poseses my brother, Kohaku, I have sworn to get revenge and have my brother back.   
  
Shippo: KAASAN!!!!! KAASAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are we there yet?   
  
Kuwabara: YOUR A MOM!?!?!?!?! Your WAYYYYYYYYYY TO YOUNG TO BE A MOM!!!!!!!!   
  
Kagome: eh heh heh, I'm not his mom, but I treat him like one, once he tried to steal the jewel from us but we caught him and he ended up helping us.   
  
Kuwabara: so. your his mom?   
  
Kagome: *falls over* NOT LIKE THAT!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: *sniff sniff* I smell Kagura... *growls*   
  
Kagura: *comes flying down on a giant feather*   
  
Jin: aye!! that is one over-grown feather!!!   
  
Inuyasha: Grrrrrrr... what do YOU want?   
  
Kagura: I came to inform you of a tournament that Naraku is going to start, the prize is the Shikon no Tama   
  
Inuyasha: why would Naraku want to give away the Shikon?   
  
Kagura: ah, that is for you to decide.   
  
Miroku: it could be a trap, Naraku wouldn't take this kind of risk without being sure that his plan won't fail   
  
YYH cast: *confused*   
  
Inuyasha: your right, whats the meaning of this, Kagura!?!?!   
  
Kagura: *grins* You'll find out soon enough *flies away*   
  
Sango: so, is it a risk we're willing to take?   
  
Miroku: I don't see what we have to lose   
  
Keiko: is there anything we can do to help?   
  
Kagome: I'm sure I'll think of something!   
  
Yusuke: I dont have to help!   
  
Inuyasha: I dont need their help!   
  
Kagome: *glare*   
  
Keiko: *glare*   
  
Inuyasha: *gives up*   
  
Yusuke: *gives up*   
  
Inuyasha: but we dont even know where this place is!!  
  
Miroku: can't you smell Naraku or Kagura? we should be able to find the tournament that way, one of them will be there   
  
Inuyasha: *grunts* fine   
  
Miroku: so, what way?   
  
Inuyasha: *points left* now can we go before we waste anymore time?   
  
Yusuke: fine by me   
  
*all heads the directions to where Inuyasha pointed to*   
  
Yusuke: I still don't get why this jewel's so special.   
  
Botan: It's the most powerful object in all three worlds, at least in this time, why, In the 21st century you wouldnt believe how much more powerful objects can be. *takes out Shikon* its glowing!  
  
Kagome: then we must be close!   
  
Inuyasha: took long enough, I would have already been there if I didn't have to run so slow because of you guys   
  
Sango: It isnt our fault.   
  
Yusuke: do you ALWAYS have to be so freaking grumpy? Its getting annoying!   
  
Miroku: and we have to be around him all the time...   
  
Inuyasha: HEY!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU SAY, MONK?   
  
Miroku: *stays silent*   
  
Botan: err- OVER THERE!!!!!!   
  
Naraku: it looks like you finally decided to come, Inuyasha *creepy voice, still not visible*   
  
Botan: wha? OoOoOoOoO!!!! A BABOON!!!!!!!! SO- SO- KAWAI!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: *growls* Naraku   
  
Botan: no, BABOON!!!!!!!! CAN I KEEP HIM? CAN I? CAN I? CAN I? and where's Naraku?   
  
Inuyasha: that IS Naraku *growls*   
  
Miroku: Naraku disguises himself with a baboon pelt   
  
Botan: oh poo!   
  
Puu: PUU!!!!!!   
  
Botan: no, not you   
  
Yusuke: geesh Keiko, did you have to bring Puu here? its so embarrasing   
  
Keiko: oh, come on, besides, he looks like you when you together!   
  
Yusuke: DOES NOT!!!!!!   
  
Keiko: does too, he has your hair   
  
Yusuke: yes, hair is hair, BUT THE REST IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kagome: wow, Inuyasha's grumpyness can be contagous!   
  
Inuyasha: what was that?   
  
Hiei: Naraku is still here, so i suggest you put an end to your foolish bickering   
  
Miroku: yes, Naraku probably has a trap set up somewhere   
  
Kuwabara: too bad... it was a cute baboon...   
  
Yukina: awwwww... yes, he was cute   
  
Hiei: hn, baka *to Kuwabara*   
  
Kuwabara: what was that? Half-pint?   
  
Hiei: I'll pretend I didn't hear that...   
  
Inuyasha: I dont have time for this *charges at Naraku*   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!   
  
*CRASH*   
  
Inuyasha: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: are you trying to get yourself killed? don't just go rushing at Naraku, you still can't wield your Tetsaiga   
  
Inuyasha: you know, thats like the 100th TIME YOU SAID THAT!!!!!!   
  
Kagome: so? what am I supposed to do? stand here and let you get yourself killed?   
  
Inuyasha: um... YES!!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: so why don't you stay out of this?!?!?!?! *runs at Naraku again*   
  
Kagome: sit   
  
*CRASH*   
  
Kagome: there is no way I'm gonna stand here while you die!!!   
  
Inuyasha: stupid Kagome, STUPID BEADS!!!!!   
  
Naraku: you will get your chance at the tournament, enter, if you dare... *fades into the bushes*   
  
Yusuke: where'd he go?   
  
Inuyasha: gone. *turns to Kagome* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kagome: like I said, there is no way I'm gonna stand here while you get killed   
  
Inuyasha: I'll show you...   
  
Kagome: sit...   
  
*CRASH*   
  
Inuyasha: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: you knew it was coming to you... hmph!   
  
Sango: which two do you think is worst, Keiko and Yusuke, or Inuyasha and Kagome? *to Miroku*   
  
all 4: WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Miroku: Inuyasha and Kagome, the other couple only had one argument, and nobody got hurt.   
  
Inuyasha: I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!!   
  
Miroku: *stays silent*   
  
Yusuke: STOP FIGHTING! I thought we were hear to fight Naraku, not each other  
  
Keiko: EXACTLY!!!!!  
  
Miroku: yes, we need to be alert for traps   
  
*Inuyasha enters tournament with his own team, Yusuke does the same*  
  
-----------------------way later, after both teams fight to the semi- finals-------------------  
  
Koto: (and please don't ask how she got there, my firend and I needed an announcer, so my friend just had her appear) NOW ITS TEAM URAMESHI VS TEAM INUYASHA!!!!!  
  
Miroku: oh dear, I was expecting for Naraku to be our next apponent.   
  
Yusuke: what the... SOMEONE MESSED WITH THE SCHEDULE!!!!   
  
Naraku: *grins evilly*   
  
Inuyasha: I KNEW THIS WAS FIXED!!  
  
Sango: there isn't much we can do   
  
Yusuke: oh well, who's most likely to beat Naraku?   
  
Inuyasha: we'll have to fight to figure out.   
  
Kuwabara: oh poop   
  
Hiei: hn, baka   
  
Kuwabara: oh ya!!!! well your- your- YOUR SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yukina: please stop!   
  
Kuwabara: HAI YUKINA!!!!!   
  
Hiei: hn   
  
Naraku: seeing as the teams are uneven, Inuyasha's team will have to find 2 more members, Yusuke's team has to lose 2, or Inuyasha's team can forfit, your choice *evil laugh*   
  
Yusuke: there is no way I'm dropping two of my team members, you'll have to find two people to be on your team, Inuyasha   
  
Inuyasha: and how am I gonna find two new members?   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, we could probably get Koga to help   
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO WORK WITH THAT MANGY WOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kagome: *sigh* Inuyasha, sit boy   
  
*CRASH*   
  
Kagome: I DON'T SEE WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS! you either have Koga on your team, or your chance of fighting Naraku is zero! not that I really want you to fight Naraku...  
  
Inuyasha: *growls* fine, but I'll kill him if he gets in my way   
  
Miroku: we still need one more person, how about your brother, Sesshomaru?   
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!??!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! NO WAY MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Koga is enough to deal with, there is no way I'm goning to ask my brother to help me!!!!!   
  
Kagome: *sigh* sit   
  
*CRASH*   
  
Kagome: unless you want to forfit and let Yusuke and his team kill Naraku, then I suggest that you deal with having your brother on your team!  
  
Inuyasha: NOOO!!!!!! NONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*  
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
*CRASH*   
  
Yusuke: 15... yikes   
  
Inuyasha: fine *growls*   
  
Sango: you should probably try to find them before Naraku assumes no one is going to do anything and makes you forfit  
  
Inuyasha: fine.. *sniff* *sniff* Sesshomaru is somewhere to that direction *points* *sniff* and Koga is over there *points*  
  
Miroku: I'll take Kagome to find Koga, he will most likely do this for her, Inuyasha, you and Sango go track down Sesshomaru   
  
Yusuke: *looks at watch* its been 24 minutes already, and the crowd's getting restless   
  
Inuyasha: fine, come on Sango *starts running off*   
  
Miroku: lets go Kagome   
  
Kagome: right   
  
Kagome: *hops on bike*   
  
Miroku: *starts running*   
  
Yusuke: *takes a magazine out of nowhere* this should take some time...   
  
Kurama: yes *takes out some homework to do*   
  
Hiei: hn   
  
Kuwabara: *flirts with Yukina*   
  
Jin: AYE!! *eats candy*   
  
Sango: Kiara!   
  
Kiara: *turns huge*   
  
Sango: *jumps on*   
  
Kiara: *starts runing after Inuyasha*   
  
Crowd: OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Koto: err-- they'd better hurry up because there's soon going to be a mob and thats not going to be pretty...   
  
-------------- 30 mins. later---------------   
  
Koto: HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kagome: *comes riding back on her bike, with Miroku and Koga following*   
  
Koga: wheres Inuyasha?   
  
Kagome: he went to get Sesshomaru to help, I guess he isn't back yet   
  
Yusuke: *puts magazine away*   
  
Kurama: *puts homework away*   
  
Hiei: hn   
  
Kuwabara: *stops flirting with Yukina*   
  
Jin: *Puts candy away*   
  
---------- a few minutes later------------   
  
Inuyasha: *comes running back with sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken following*   
  
Kagome: wow, how did Inuyasha get him to come?   
  
Rin: LALALALALALALALALALALALA!   
  
Jaken: MY EARS!!! THEY BURN!!!!   
  
Sango: I promised Sesshomaru a fight with Inuyasha after the tournament *to Kagome*  
  
Keiko: *runs down to the sidelines with Puu*   
  
Rin: OoOoOoO!!!! *runs over to Puu*   
  
Puu: PUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: *mumbles* why did she have to bring him?   
  
Keiko: oh c'mon! whats fight without your Spirit Beast to help cheer you?   
  
Puu: PUU!!!!!!   
  
Naraku: so Inuyasha, it looks like you managed to find two more team members... *evil laugh*   
  
Yusuke: will he EVER shut up?   
  
Inuyasha: not until hes dead... AS SOON AS THIS FIGHTS FINISHED, I"LL COME FOR YOU!!!!!! *to Naraku*   
  
Yusuke: *falls over* that was loud...   
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!!   
  
Koto: people, can we please start the fight?   
  
Yusuke: ask them, we're ready   
  
Koto: ummm, are you ready to start the fight, the crowd is getting really restless... *to Inuyasha's team*  
  
Inuyasha: we're ready  
  
Genkai: lose, and its another 6 months of boot camp, dimwit.   
  
Yusuke: SHUT UP, BASSAN!!!!!  
  
Koto: SOOO...WHOS FIGHTING FIRST?  
  
Hiei: I'll go first  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll go   
  
Hiei: *jumps onto ring*   
  
Sesshomaru: *does same*   
  
Koto: ready?   
  
Crowd: JUST GO ALREADY!!!!   
  
Koto: ok! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Hiei: *disappears* (for the people who don't watch YYH, when Hiei "disappears" he is just moving too fast to be seen, not really disappearing)  
  
Sesshomaru: *draws Tokijin*   
  
Hiei: *draws Katana*  
  
Hiei: *reappears next to Sesshomaru and tries to slash him with his katana*   
  
Sesshomaru: *uses Tokijin to cut Hiei's Katana in two pieces*   
  
Hiei: *Sword of the Darkness Flames replaces katana*  
  
Kuwabara: I thought he didn't like using that attack...   
  
Yusuke: no, baka, that was the dragon one   
  
Kuwabara: no, he said when he was fighting Kuromomotaro that he didn't like using the Sword of the Darkness Flames   
  
Yusuke: atleast this one doesnt burn his arm off   
  
Hiei: *disappears, then reappears next to Sesshomaru and uses his Sword of the Darkness Flames to attack*   
  
Sesshomaru: *tries to block with Tokijin, but Tokijin is cut in two pieces and Sesshomaru is thrown out of the ring, badly wounded*   
  
Hiei: hn, not worth my time   
  
Rin: LORD SESSHOMARU!!!   
  
Kurama: he didnt even open his Jagan.   
  
Rin: *runs over to Sesshomaru* Lord Sesshomaru, are you ok?   
  
Koto: ....9.....10!!! HIEI WINS!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: *grumbles*  
  
Kagome: relax! If they're the stronger team, then they'll have a better chance of beating Naraku!   
  
Inuyasha: but I'm the one that needs revenge   
  
Koga: no, I am   
  
Koto: ALRIGHT!!! WHOS NEXT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Hiei: *jumps out of ring*   
  
Jin: I'll fight next   
  
Koga: let me!   
  
Jin: *jumps in ring*   
  
Koga: *does same*   
  
Koto: ready? GO!!!!!   
  
Jin: *starts flying*   
  
Koga: HEY!!! GET BACK ON THE GROUND!!!   
  
Jin: MAKE ME!! :P   
  
Yusuke: he's had way to much sugar   
  
Koga: fine, I'll just knock you out of the air *jumps up and tries to punch Jin*   
  
Jin: *easily dodges* was that your best shot?   
  
Koga: *lands out side of ring, but jumps back in really fast* I'll show you!  
  
Jin: :P :P :P   
  
Yusuke: wow, you really do need to stay away from the sweets.   
  
Jin: MAKE ME!!! :P   
  
Yusuke: *sweatdrops*   
  
Inuyasha: hey you! shouldn't you be counting? Jin has been out of the ring since this fight started! *to koto*   
  
Koto: Everyone knows that Jin is still "on" the ring, the rulebook says that you can be above, under, or on the ring and it still counts   
  
Botan: yes, that happened to me once...   
  
Inuyasha: *growls*   
  
Botan: your not alone, but now, Jin's on out side, so, I feel for you...   
  
Koga: *jumps again and tries to hit Jin*   
  
Jin: *dodges again, then creates a tornado that throws Koga to the grouned outside of the ring*   
  
Koga: *knocked unconcious*   
  
Koto: 1....2....3....   
  
Inuyasha: GET UP YOU MANGY WOLF!!!!! WE NEED THIS WIN!!!!   
  
Kagome: RELAX, INUYASHA!!!!! Geese, would it really be worth it to win this fight just to lose to Naraku?   
  
Inuyasha: *grumbles*   
  
Koto: .....7.....8.....9.........10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JIN WINS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jin: do I get candy?   
  
Yusuke: NO!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jin: aww   
  
Naraku: *thinks* this Jin seems to be a wind master, I'll have Kagura fight him   
  
Koto: ALRIGHT!! NOW, WHOES NEXT?!?!?!?!?   
  
Kuwabara: ME!!! O! O! O! PICK ME!!!!!!!!   
  
Miroku: I'll go and just because we are friends, it doesnt mean I shall show you any sort of mercy.   
  
Kuwabara: *scratches head* uh, sorry, wasnt paying any attension   
  
Hiei: baka   
  
Miroku: *jumps in ring*   
  
Kuwabara: WHAT WAS THAT?!   
  
Hiei: just go   
  
Kuwabara: *hops in ring*   
  
Koto: READY?!?!?! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kuwabara: SPIRIT SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Miroku: WIND TUNNEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kuwabara: O.o MOMMY!!! *sticks Spirit Sword in ground and clings to it for his life*   
  
Hiei: hn, the baka is gonna lose this one   
  
Kuwabara: I DONT WANNA BE SUCKED INTO SOMEONE'S HAND!!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Shizuru: this is humiliating...   
  
Sango: its not working Miroku! stop before you get sucked in your own hand!   
  
Kuwabara: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *still clinging to Spirit Sword* I WANT MY KITTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Miroku: *stops*   
  
Kuwabara: *still clinging* I WANT EKICHI!!!! *looks around* oh, I wasnt scared...*lets go of sword*   
  
Hiei: hn, you cried for your mother...   
  
Kuwabara: DID NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Shizuru: you were scared, admit it.   
  
Kuwabara: WAS NOT!!!!!!!!!! SPIRIT SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuru: *rolls eyes*   
  
Miroku: *uses magic parchment*   
  
Kuwabara: *gets thrown out of ring*   
  
Koto: 1.....2......3......4......5.....  
  
Hiei: like I said, hes gonna lose   
  
Koto:.......8.....9....10!!!!!!!!!!!! Miroku wins!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I DID NOT LOSE!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kurama: if Miroku won, then you lost.   
  
Kuwabara: I DIDNT LOSE!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: you did now shut up   
  
Koto: WHOES NEXT??!?!?!!?   
  
Kurama: I'll go.   
  
Sango: I'll go.  
  
Kurama: *jumps in ring*   
  
Sango: *does same*   
  
Koto: Ready? GO!!!  
  
Kurama: Rose Whip!  
  
Sango: Hiraikotsu!  
  
Kurama: *uses rose whip to cut the boomerang in two pieces*  
  
Sango: *draws sword*   
  
Kurama: *uses rose whip to knock Sango out of the ring before she can use her sword*   
  
Koto: 1.....2.......3.......4.......5.......   
  
Koto: 6... 7.... 8.... 9... 10!!!!! KURAMA WINS!!!!   
  
Koto: NOW!! THE LAST ROUND OF THIS MATCH IS YUSUKE VS INUYASHA!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: finally *jumps in ring*   
  
Inuyasha: *does same*   
  
Koto: READY?!?!? GO!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: *unsheaths Tetsaiga*   
  
Yusuke: *powers up for shot gun*   
  
Inuyasha: *tries to hold tetsaiga up, but fails and it crashes into the ground*   
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: uhh... Shot Gun?   
  
Inuyasha: *gets hit by shot gun and knocked out of the ring*   
  
Yusuke: O.o   
  
Koto: 1...2...........3..........4...........5.....   
  
Koto: ....6.....7....8....9....10!!!!!!!!!!! YUSUKE WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: that was a little fast.   
  
Yusuke: *grabs tetsaiga and tosses it to Inuyasha* I think you dropped this   
  
Inuyasha: *growls*   
  
Koto: TEAM URAMESHI WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha... don't worry! I'm sure they'll beat Naraku! ^_^   
  
Inuyasha: but I was supposed to beat Naraku   
  
Koga: no, I was   
  
Inuyasha: like a mangy wolf like you could  
  
Kagome: STOP!!!! I'm sure they'll beat him and we'll all go home and have tea, how does that sound?   
  
Inuyasha: *grumbles*   
  
Koto: NOW FOR THE FINALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEAM URAMESHI VS TEAM NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: ummm... yay?   
  
Naraku: *walks up to side of ring with Kagura, Kana and second versions of Goshinki and Jeromaru*  
  
Kuwabara: woah, whats up with the guy in the chains?   
  
Shizuru: *bonks him in the head, hard*   
  
Kuwabara: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?   
  
Shizuru: for being stupid   
  
Kuwabara: HEY!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT BEING STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Hiei: hn, yes you are.   
  
Kuwabara: I WAS ASKING A QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Hiei: a stupid question   
  
Kuwabara: WAS NOT!!!!   
  
Shizuru: was too   
  
Yusuke: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Koto: whoes gonna fight first??!?!?!?!!?!?   
  
Kurama: I'll fight first   
  
Naraku: Jeromaru, you fight first, I will remove your chains for this fight, but I'll leave the mask on  
  
Jeromaru: ...   
  
Naraku: *removes chains* now go!   
  
Jeromaru: *jumps in ring*  
  
Kurama: *does same*  
  
Koto: Ready? GO!!!!   
  
Kurama: *takes a seed out of hair* Rose Whip!  
  
Botan: I sence something from inside Jeromaru!   
  
Inuyasha: its Kageromaru, but as long as Jeromaru has his mask on, Kageromaru is trapped   
  
Botan: Kageromaru?   
  
Kagome: I guess you could call him Jeromaru's brother   
  
Botan: oh   
  
Kurama: *swings Rose Whip at Jeromaru*  
  
Jeromaru: *stays still and takes the hit*   
  
Kurama: what? he didnt even try to dodge?   
  
Kurama: *continues slashing Jeromaru with Rose whip until hes cut up in pieces*   
  
Koto: well, there seems to be no reason to count so, KURAMA WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kurama: *shrugs and jumps out of ring*   
  
Koto: WHOS NEXT!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Goshinki: *steps forward then jumps in ring*   
  
Hiei: *does same*  
  
Koto: Ready? GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Goshinki: I think I'll take a look inside his mind. WHAT!?!?!?! BLOCKED!?!?!?!   
  
Hiei: hn, the Jagan eye gives you mind powers, so I suggest you fight without reading other people's mind  
  
Inuyasha: Jagan?   
  
Kurama: you'll see   
  
Hiei: *disappears*   
  
Goshinki: CURSES!!!!!!!!!   
  
Hiei: *draws Katana, then reappears just long enough to slash Goshinki and disappears again*   
  
Goshinki: Why don't you come out? or are you scared?   
  
Hiei: I don't have time to play with your little tricks so I'll end this. Fist of Mortal Flames!   
  
Goshinki: *too big to dodge and takes full blow*   
  
Koto: *gets down and pokes Goshinki* I know he's dead so HIEI WINS!!!!!!!!!   
  
Hiei: hn, none of these fighters are worth my time *jumps back out of ring*   
  
Koto: SO WHOS NEXT!!?!?!!?!?!?   
  
Jin: ME!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kagura: heh, so this is supposed to be a master of wind?   
  
Jin: AYE!!!! OH SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: ok, I KNOW that he's had way to much sugar   
  
Kagura: I'll fight this one *jumps into ring*   
  
Jin: *does same*   
  
Kagura: this should be easy, Dance of Blade!!   
  
Jin: aye! that be one cranky lass!! *blocks it with a sheild of wind, then starts flying*   
  
Jin: Tornado Fist!! * dives toward Kagura*   
  
Kagura: WHAT? *too shocked to dodge and gets hit*   
  
Jin: ok, that was easy...   
  
Koto: 1.... 2.... 3.... 4.... 5.... 6....7...8...9..10!!! JIN WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jin: NOW CAN I HAVE CANDY????   
  
Yusuke: you really need to stay away from the sugar   
  
Koto: SO WHOS NEXT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?   
  
Kuwabara: I SWEAR, I WONT LOSE!!!   
  
Kanna: *steps on a stage*   
  
Kuwabara: AHH!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: fine, go ahead and lose again, no one else is gonna fight, I plan to kill Naraku, and everyone else has already fought   
  
Kuwabara: NO FAIR!!!! ITS A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: come on!! *pushes Kuwabara onto the stage* WHILE WE'RE STILL YOUNG!!!   
  
Kuwabara: but its against my code!!!!   
  
Yusuke: just lose and get it over with!   
  
Inuyasha: look, all you have to do to win is break her mirror, its not really hurting her   
  
Kuwabara: OK!!!   
  
Koto: GO!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kuwabara: SPIRIT SWORD!!!!!!!!!!! *uses spirit sword to break Kanna's mirror*   
  
Kagome: it didnt reflect?   
  
Botan: why would it? you once said that the mirror sucked souls in, well that sword is made out of Spirit Energy, soul power!   
  
Kagome: oh   
  
Koto: you do know that you haven't won, she has to be either out of the ring, or on the ground for ten counts   
  
Yusuke: Just punch her Kuwabara!! If she didn't want to get hurt, then she wouldn't have entered this tournament!   
  
Kuwabara: but... it goes against my code!   
  
Hiei: hn, baka   
  
Kuwabara: *light bulb appears on head* I GOT IT!!! *lifts Kanna up and sets her out of stage* :D   
  
Koto: 1....2.....3.....4.....5...6...7..8....9.....10!!!!!! KUWABARA WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kuwabara: *leaves ring*   
  
Yusuke: finally, now I get to kill Naraku *jumps in ring*   
  
Naraku: *does same*   
  
Koto: Ready? GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: *does miasma*   
  
Yusuke: *shot guns at Miasma*   
  
*Shot gun goes through miasma and heads for Naraku*   
  
Naraku: *tries to dogde but fails and is knocked out of the ring, dead*   
  
Koto:....3.....4.....5.....6.....7....8....9....10!!!!!!!!!!!! YUSUKE WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: wow, that was easy, wonder why you couldn't kill him *to Inuyasha*   
  
Inuyasha: I COULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: then why are we even--   
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME WOULDNT LET ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sango: it looks like Sesshomaru is to weak to fight, so i guess you got out of that fight I promised him, Inuyasha   
  
Yusuke: lets go home already!   
  
Botan: heh, I didnt even need to take out out Jewel, lets go   
  
Inuyasha: that reminds me... *goes over to Naraku's body and gets the rest of the Shikon jewl* finally!   
  
Kagome: I'll take that! *grabs the jewl from Inuyasha*   
  
Inuyasha: HEY!!!!   
  
Yusuke: *sweat drop* cya   
  
YYH cast: *goes home* 


End file.
